Your Song
by TalaDentro
Summary: Harry is determined to get what he wants for once, but there's a problem, what he wants already belongs to someone else. Slash.


**A/N: You guys must be really happy with me right now. Three stories, all with a different pairing in under a week! Wow. :)**

**Anyway, so I know that I've said I don't like/understand Ron and Harry pairings. Well, I got a little tipsy off some butterscotch liquor (which doesn't taste like alcohol at all really, just like a thick butterscotch flavored liquid) and suddenly it all made sense to me lol. So I wrote half of it out on my leg *facepalms*. A great deal of it was all gerbils that didn't make sense, but I fixed it. Oh and I should probably mention that while tipsy and writing this, I was watching Moulin Rouge, which is where I got the title for this story. I use some lyrics from Moulin Rouge that are originally from "Your Song" by Elton John. **

**Disclaimer: You should already know but I'll tell ya anyway. I own zilch.**

**Beta: The lovely and talented and young and in love FirstLaugh-LastTears! **

**Warnings: slash, language**

**

* * *

  
**

Harry was sitting in the library with Ron and Hermione. They were supposed to be studying, but as far as he could tell, they were doing much more flirting than anything else. He felt his eye start to twitch. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. Then from the corner of his eye, he saw them lean closer and kiss. Something inside of him snapped. He slammed his book closed and stormed out of the library.

He didn't hear Ron calling after him, or see the self-satisfied expression on Hermione's face.

He ran all the way up to Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady took one look at his face and let him in without even asking for the password. He went straight up to the seventh year dormitories and threw himself onto his bed.

Harry had had enough of this nonsense! Never getting what he wanted. Always sacrificing himself for others. Following orders, doing homework, killing people he was destined to kill. Ugh he was sick of the whole stupid game! It wasn't fair! Yes, yes, blah, blah, blah, life isn't fair, but Harry felt that he'd had enough of unfair to last him several lifetimes.

It was time that he got something that he wanted. He was determined to finally have something, or rather, someone to call his own. And he wanted Ron Weasley. Screw Hermione. That redhead belonged to him! Not that Harry was a jealous person, you understand. He just doesn't like it when other people touch his things!

Decision made, he pulled out the Marauders' Map, staring at it intently, looking for his prey. Ah, he was close by. Good. An evil smirk spread over his face. It was his time now.

He strode down the stairs to Gryffindor Common Room, head held high. Sure enough, there was Ron and the little know-it-all bookworm sitting in front of the fire. Looking all _cozy_ and _together_. Harry looked a bit closer and sneered. Ron looked bored to tears while the stupid chit was just giggling away. Made him sick. It would stop now!

He stomped his way over the pair, glaring all the while. Hermione looked up, her laughter cutting off abruptly. Her expression went from welcoming to shock. Harry knew the expression on his face was rather fierce some. But…was that smugness he saw in her eyes? Impossible. What could she possibly have to be smug about?

Could it be that she knew about his crush and was lording it over him? The bitch! Harry brushed those thoughts aside however, when he saw Ron turn to look at him with those beautiful blue eyes of his. Even more lovely than the scales of the Swedish Short-Snout Cedric Diggory had faced in fourth year.

Harry reached down and took Ron by the ears.

"Oy! What's goin-"

Harry kissed him.

Ron struggled. Then, after a few moments, Harry got what he'd been waiting for. Ron, rather cautiously, started to kiss him back. Harry smiled then pulled back. He knew exactly what to say. A year or so ago he'd forced Ron to watch a muggle musical with him. The redhead had blustered and complained rather loudly, but there was one song that he'd loved.

Harry stared into those beautiful eyes and sung very softly, "I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words, how wonderful life is, now you're in the world."

Harry touched his lips to Ron's, a quick peck, and left the room. He couldn't stop grinning. He had made his point, which had gone much better than he'd thought it would. Now all there was left to do was wait for the response. He didn't even notice the dozen or so people who watched him leave, eyes wide with shock.

After he left, Hermione turned to Ron, who was frozen in his seat. She grinned and said, "See? I told you it would work!"

***

Harry was in the Astronomy Tower waiting for Ron. It was where he'd been coming to think for the past three years. He tapped his foot impatiently. Ron should know where to find him. What was taking him so long?

Harry nibbled on his bottom lip worriedly. Was he going to be rejected? He closed his eyes. Please, no. He'd been in love with Ron for seven years. It was what had kept him alive. The hope that one day Ron would return his feelings had kept him from giving up when things got bad. He didn't know what he'd do, if he didn't have that motivator anymore.

Ron had definitely kissed him back, but, what if it had just been a fluke? A heat of the moment kind of thing?

NO! None of this now! He was the savior of the wizarding world, The Boy-Who-Lived and the rest of that rot. He shouldn't be acting like a pussy.

But he couldn't help it. His life had made him a pessimist. He sank to the floor, his arms wrapped around his knees.

An hour passed. Harry hadn't moved. He released a sigh, and sank back against the wall. A tear or two slipped down his cheeks. He closed his eyes, intending only to hold more tears back, and fell asleep.

***

Harry groaned and frowned before opening his eyes. He felt weird, oddly weightless. He was leaning against something solid and warm. There was some kind of bar under his knees and another at the center of his back. What-? Was he being carried? Could that be it? Only one way to find out. He opened his eyes.

He smiled, taking up his vision, blocking out anything else around him, was Ron's profile. So, he hadn't abandoned him after all. He was even carrying him to…somewhere. Surely this was proof that he cared?

"Hey Harry." Ron said quietly.

"Hi. What kept you?"

"Ginny." He snorted. "Threw a fit in the common room. Decided that I must've slipped you some kind of love potion. Took awhile to calm her down, well, as much as she could be calmed anyway. Fancies herself in love with you, and there's no convincing her that you don't return those feelings. Anyway, by the time I made it up to the tower, you were already asleep. I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh." Harry was silent for a few moments. "Does that mean you won't be rejecting me then? What about Hermione?"

Ron laughed. "Well, about that, we weren't actually dating, per se."

"What?"

"I've loved you for seven years Harry, ever since I first saw you on the platform. Hermione knew, of course, she knows everything." He rolled his eyes a bit then glanced down at Harry. "She's always been telling me that you loved me too but I didn't believe her. So she convinced me to go along with this little scheme. Said it would make you jealous and get you to confess."

Harry gaped up at him, completely flabbergasted. That explained the smugness, but, wow. He couldn't decide whether he should be angry or grateful. He settled for grateful. It was a dirty trick, but it had done the job. Plus, it meant that he wasn't hurting Hermione by taking Ron. Despite his cavalier attitude earlier, she was still his best friend. This, gesture if you will, not only showed him that she wouldn't feel weird about them being together, but that she whole-heartedly approved.

Ron stopped walking rather abruptly. He set Harry down gently and took him by the shoulders.

"You do love me right?" He asked fervently. "That song, how did you know I loved that song?"

Harry stared at Ron's shoes for a moment or two, and then looked up into his eyes. "Yes." He said. "I've loved you since you tried to turn Scabbers yellow. I knew you liked it because," He took a few deep breaths, feeling close to tears. "I was watching you. I'm always watching you. You're all I see."

Ron drew in a slow breath, tilting his head back a bit. He closed his eyes, and smiled. "Thank you." He whispered. He opened his eyes, looking deep into Harry's. Harry felt fingers thread through his hair and another hand came up to tilt his chin upwards. Ron leaned in, his eyes keeping contact with Harry's all the while. Ever so gently, he brought their lips together.

As their kiss grew more passionate, Harry felt the burden he'd been carrying for so long, slowly melt away. This was forever. This was real. Untainted by the war, untouched by his enemy. This was love.

The End.

**A/N: Yes I realize that I went really cheesy there at the end, but you must remember, I was completely snookered. Thank you all for your support, I've been getting a lot of favorites lately, which I do so appreciate. However, I appreciate reviews just a teency bit more, so if you could find it in your hearts to take the time to press that lovely green button and write something (no one said it had to be about my story lol) I would be eternally grateful. Thank you and goodnight. **


End file.
